Twilight Thrillers
by twilightfreak55
Summary: What if edward never came back, what if she fell in love with jacob?
1. Gone Forever and Forgotten

Twilight Thrillers

_**Twilight Thrillers**_

_Okay before we start I want to say two things, one this is my first time ever writing a fan fiction so don't be to harsh and please review, and two this one is about, if Edward had never came back from were ever he went in the book new moon!! Here we go!!_

_I'm glad I changed my mind about cliff diving. The day that Jake didn't show a girl jumped off and died and then we had hurricane. I'm surprised they even found her body. _

_But there was another reason why I didn't go jumping. I realized that the more I thought of Edward, the more it hurt. So instead of doing dangerous things to get him, I would just save my life and his by not doing anything, except school, friends (mostly Jake and the gang), Charlie, Renee, and cleaning and cooking. _

_Truthfully Edward was a waste of time, he had moved on and so had I. _

_The hole in me grew a little today, and trusts me when that happened I was glad to have Jacob near by. But for some strange reason when his extremely hot skin touched me I felt a rise in my pulse, like it use to with….him. It kind of made the hole shrink back to its normal size or maybe a little bit smaller. I know I'd said that I wouldn't fall in love with Jacob but now that he's gone, I cant help but think that Jacob is the one for me. I mean I'm so prone to danger maybe he'll keep me safe._

_But other than Jacob my life is normal again, boring even. I mean I can't even remember the days when He was around, it's like he was right….he really was never here. But today I'd planned on being bait for Victoria. She's still after me, but she did get close obout a week ago. She back tracked and threw off there trail and nearly bite me, but Jacob got there in time and pulled me away. Lately Jake has gotten stronger so when he left, it was as if the other wolves had no chance against Victoria. Of course if they could get a hold of her she would be dead by now but I mean they never seem to be able to._

_But Jake decided to skip the tracking for tomorrow to spent time with me. We have planned to go to the movies, but we aren't watching anything scary this time. I think I've gotten strong enough to watch a love movie, well as long as Jake is around. _

_Things are still the same with mike; he's never got over the last movie we watched. Every time he sees Jake and me together he gives me an evil glare. But I usually ignore it. But things with everyone else have quieted down. Now that I hang out with Jake and the gang I don't talk to any of them. I probably wouldn't talk to mike if it wasn't for us working together. But tomorrow I won't see anyone except for Jake, and for some reason I cant wait……._

_I got up early this morning, around four or so. I don't know why though jake wasn't coming to get me until 12 or so. I guess I was just over exited about being with him. I didn't see him yesterday until Victoria. They said she killed another tourist._

_A thirteen year old girl named Isabella I think was her name, exactly the same as the others except this time she wrote Edwards name. Probably trying to frame him, he deserves it. But to tell you the truth, I don't know who that name belongs to._

_I thought about Victoria awhile till Charlie got up, and then I went and hopped in the shower. I slowly showered because I had so much time on my hands. When I shut the water off I could hear Charlie get two bowls out for cereal. He must have heard me in the shower. I grabbed a towel and ran back to my room. I found one of my best shirts and grabbed a pair of shorts (which were Jake's favorite). I got dressed quickly because I was slightly hungry this morning. I ran down stairs and sat down beside Charlie prepared to receive my food. _

_"Hey, Bells!" Charlie said, "I heard you p and thought I'd get you a bite to eat out. Have anything planned with jake today??"_

_"Thanks dad, and yes, Jake and I have planned on going to the movies."_

_"O, well that's good. What are you watching??"_

_"Forbidden Love, you know the new romance out."_

_"Okay. Well have fun and be home by 9 okay??"_

_"Okay, I will I promise."_

_After we ate dad left for work and I set off to waste time and clean the house. First I cleaned the little bit of dishes we had messed up, then I cleaned my room and Charlie's. By then it was around 9 so I decided to watch some television to pass some more time. There wasn't anything on except for cartoons and talk shows, so I settled for the price is right. Which actually didn't come on till 12 but they were having a marathon. By the time two episodes were over I got bored so I decided to go outside and wait but as soon as I got up to open to go out the door someone was knocking. I knew it had to be Jacob, it he was kinda of early so I was wondering if it was him. _

_As I opened the door I was speechless it wasn't Jacob, neither form of him, it wasn't any werewolf at all. It was one of there worst enemies it was, was…………….VICTORIA!! _


	2. Love At Last

Twilight Thrillers

_**Twilight Thrillers**_

_ I jumped back in terror. I hadn't even though about it being Victoria, I thought that Jacob and the others would keep her out of Forks. But for some reason she has slipped though their fingers, now she was headed toward me with a huge grin on her face ready to kill me. _

_"Hello Bella, it's been along time since I've seen you. How xyou and Edward doing are, hum?" asked Victoria in a very cruel tone._

_"Um, Edward's not with me anymore, we kind of broke up a while back," I said with terror in my tone._

_"O well that's to bad, I was hoping to find both of you here. But I guess one will do."_

_"Oh okay, what did you need?"_

_"Oh nothing really….just your blood!" Victoria said as she leaned in and placed her lips beside my ear, "Mate for mate."_

_"Umm, Jacob and the rest will be here soon so if I was you I would leave…"_

_"Oh I don't have anything to worry about when it comes to them. They think I'm still in La Push; all I had to do was back track again. Ha, they are just so gullible."_

_"But that can't be Jake took off today for me so he'll be here soon."_

_"But probably not soon enough, by the time they get here you'll already be dead."_

_"I don't think so, I mean they find you before you….kill me, I know it Victoria. Plus Edward and I aren't even together anymore, what's the point?"_

_"So you're still going to die because of him, because he killed my James!"_

_"Well kill him not me!"_

_"No, it's mate for mate, even if you're not together!"_

_"But it's not fair, I don't have him anymore and now you are going to kill me because of him!"_

_"Yes, now you understand," she said as she leaned in to stick her sharp teeth into my neck. _

_"Oh no," I said as I began to pull away. I finally realized that my legs were willing to run, even though I already knew there was no use. But for some reason I knew that I was running for Jacob. So that maybe I could see him once more before…before I was killed. _

_I continued to run, hoping that maybe I could reach my bedroom and climb out the window like Him and Jacob. Surprisingly Victoria wasn't chasing me she just stood there and slowly and gracefully walked up the steps. But me, I ran as fast as my legs would go. Even though by the time Victoria realized what I was doing she would be at the bottom of the window waiting for me to fall and hurt myself._

_But when I got to the window I noticed a figure walking toward the house and at first thought it was Charlie but then thought again, he didn't get home until 6 so it must be Jacob. _

_"Jake, help Victoria is here and she is coming for me right now!" I screamed._

_"What?" he said as he ran to the window in horror and disbelief. "Jump Bella, I'll catch you I promise."_

_"Um…Okay, here I come," I said as I climbed on the window sill and fell into the arms of Jacob._

_"Okay, I'm going to take you to Sam's house and get Paul to come help with Victoria, okay and I want you to stay right with Sam and Quil okay?"_

_"Okay I will but you have to promise me to be careful okay I don't want anything to happen to you or Paul."_

_"Okay I promise and once she is dead then things will go back to normal."_

_"But she is in forks now what are you going to do?"_

_"Bella she tried to bite you which means the treaty is broken; we are going to kill her as soon as we can." By this time we had reached Sam's house and everyone was inside. When Jake and I entered the small kitchen I could smell Emily's delicious food being cooked._

_"What's wrong you two?" asked Quil._

_"Victoria almost got her at her house we have to go kill her, now!"_

_"What are you serious?" asked Emily._

_"Yes and she tried to bite her so we can kill her in forks. If we don't do it now she might actually…kill Bella."_

_"Okay but you can't do it alone," said Quil._

_"That's why I want Paul to go with me and you guys stay here with Bella." _

_"Okay but if anything goes wrong tell us," ordered Sam._

_"I will."_

_"Hey Jake can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I asked. I had to tell Jake how I was feeling before he faced Victoria._

_"Yeah sure. Let's go up stairs."_

_"Okay," I agreed ask he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. When he sat me down I was on a bed in a room even though I didn't know who's it was it seemed to be a guest bed cause it was a regular size bed and not a large bed for one of the boys. _

_"Okay what's on your mind?"_

_"Well, I just have to tell you something."_

_"Okay, shoot."_

_"Um….I know that I said that I couldn't fall for you but lately I can't help myself. I'm starting to feel the same way with you as I once did with Him," I explained._

_"Well, I don't know what to say, but I can sure show you how I feel," Jake said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine and for some reason I kissed him back with eagerness. Which surprised me in a way, I knew that I had fallen for Jake nut I didn't know it was this hard. Things had changed ever since Edward had left and they had changed for the better. Jake could protect me and he could also love me like I wanted to be loved. Unlike him, Jake could kiss me passionately without feeling like he wanted to kill me. But I knew he had to go to Victoria so I broke lose of the kiss._

_"You have to go to Victoria remember?"_

_"Yeah I remember but I don't want to."_

_"And I don't want you to go but you have to because it will benefit me and help me live longer."_

_"Yeah that's an up part to it. But I better go now or Sam will get mad and wonder what we are doing." AS he got up to walk out I grabbed his hand and stopped him._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I just wanted to say that…I love you more than him you know."_

_"Yeah I know…and I love you too, more than anything in this world." I laughed a little as he leaned down and kissed me again for at least a good minute. Then pulled away and pulled me into his arms as we headed down stairs. As we entered the kitchen and he sat me down I realized that for the remainder of my life I would always have Jacob to love me and keep me safe and that fact made me happy, happier than I've ever been._


	3. Finished With Them

Twilight Thrillers

Sam and the gang must have known what Jake and I had said to each other because of Jake thinking about it. Sometimes the privacy thing was hard for both of us. But I couldn't get mad because Jake had to deal with Victoria and I didn't want to make them mad.

"Ready to go, Paul?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, let's go catch that witch…I mean vampire," Paul said with a chuckle. Then they fled toward Forks. I was actually worried because I didn't want Jake to get hurt nor Paul and Emily must have noticed. She walked over and led me to the living room.

"Bella, I have been with Sam for a very long time and nothing serious has ever happened to any of the boys or him. Plus if it did they would heal with in an hour or even a minute."

"I know Emily but I just can't help but worry because I mean I care about  
Jake a lot."

"I know you do dear but he won't get hurt, he's rather strong to be so young, and he has Paul with him."

"Yeah I know but what if they don't get her?? What if she comes back for me when you guys aren't around??"

"That's why for about a week or two you will have to stay with me."

"What about Charlie??"

"We have already asked Charlie and he has agreed because we told him you were going to help me around the house. He agreed mostly because I was sick."

"He believed you??"

"Yes, surprisingly, he even said that you were a good cook and an excellent cleaner," Emily stated with a chuckle.

"Well okay."

"Okay, plus I think if that they will catch her, because if she touched something they will be able to track her quicker."

"Yeah that is true."

Jacob's POV

"I am picking up a good lead. I think she went this way," stated Paul.

"Okay, let's go," I ordered. We headed toward the section of the forest Victoria had escaped into. After five to ten minutes of sniffing, the scent began getting stronger which meant that we were very close. Not even two minutes after the scent grew stronger I could see Victoria. She was sucking the blood out of a mountain lions neck, apparently extremely thirsty since she didn't get to taste Bella. The best part was she wasn't facing us so we could surprise attack her, which we did.

I ran toward her and kicked her back with a loud crack following. She stood back up and faced me. Paul was hiding so she wouldn't run, so she would think it was just me.

"Hello…Jake is it??"

"Yes it is and I know who you are, the **bloodsucker** who wants my Bella!"

"Well, that is rather rude, don't you think. I was just trying to finish my meal in peace but no, I have to be screamed at by a filthy mutt!" retorted Victoria.

"Well this filthy mutt is about to kill you!" I screamed as I threw myself at her. She didn't even have enough time to move. I hit her with a loud thud. She pushed me back and laid a jaw cracking punch to my face. Then Paul jumped in and tackled her to the ground. They fought furiously for a minute till my jaw healed and I planted a foot in her back. This time Victoria had no where to go and no one to help her she was trapped, and with one final head twist she was DEAD!!

Bella's POV

I had somehow fallen asleep on the Uley's couch; I'm surprised I could because of all my worrying. But I was awoken by a loud commotion in the kitchen. I stood up, rather sleepy, and clumsily made my way to the kitchen.

"What's going on??"

"She's dead. Victoria is dead," stated Jake.

"What no way, she cant be how could you have?"

"We did and you don't have anything to worry about anymore. She's gone and you don't have to deal with anymore vampire stuff, EVER."

"I'm speechless."

"Fine then, but are you action less," Jake said as he leaned in and kissed me. This time the kiss was more enthusiastic and spontaneous. I felt a giant spark go off and I kissed him more. Everything else seemed to disappear except for us. There was no one other than Jake.


End file.
